jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilfe Diskussion:HotCat/Archiv
Interwiki-Sortierung (erledigt) Auf dieser Hilfe-Seite steht, dass mit dem Button „Hinzufügen“ die Interwiki-Links autormatisch sortiert werden, aber wie ich gerade bei Amanoa feststellen musste, stimmt das nicht. Die Verlinkungen werden sortiert, aber nicht alphabetisch. Ist das ein Fehler oder verstehe ich einfach die Sortierung nicht? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:03, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Alphabetisch heißt in diesem Sinne nicht nach den Kürzeln (also en, es, fi), sondern nach den Namen der Sprachen, wie sie auch im Menü bezeichnet werden (English, Español, Suomi). Daher weicht die Sortierung bei Suomi (fi) und Magyar (hu) von den Kürzeln ab. Viele Grüße, 20:06, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) HotCat 2.0 Interwiki-Funktion (erledigt) Diese neue Interwiki-Funktion ist echt enorm sinnvoll für die gegenseitige Wiki-Vernetzung. Bei den ersten Änderungen ist mir ein Fehler aufgefallen. Und zwar werden die de-Interwiki-Links (also unsere eigenen Links) auf anderen Seiten wie der spanischen Seite gelöscht, wenn dort der HotCat-Bot eine Änderung ausführt. Hier ein Beispiel Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:43, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für das Lob und den Hinweis. Der Fehler müsste auf jeden Fall behebbar sein. Ich muss aber zuerst herausfinden, wieso der DE-Link entfernt wurde, denn bei anderen Änderungen ist er drinnen geblieben: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eeth_Koth&curid=1347&diff=2653043&oldid=2593918. Es kann daher noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich die Ursache des Fehlers gefunden habe. Viele Grüße, 23:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe den Fehler gefunden. Das Problem ist, dass nicht alle Wikis alle Interwiki-Links installiert haben. Ich hatte eine Liste erstellt, in welchem Wiki welche Interwiki-Links erlaubt sind, doch dabei anscheinend den DE-Link in der Liste vom ES-Wiki vergessen. Mit dem nächsten Update wird der Fehler behoben. Sollten dir noch weitere Fehler auffallen, kannst du sie gerne ebenfalls melden. :-) Viele Grüße, 23:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke, ging ja echt schnell.Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:00, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) nl-Interwiki-Zugriff funktioniert nicht (erledigt) Also ich bin völlig begeistert von dieser Funktion, ein wahrer Geniestreich. Ein kleiner Fehler ist mir aber noch aufgefallen. Beim Artikel Exar Kun wird angezeigt, dass man den it-Link in das nl-Wiki eintragen kann. Ein Blick in die letzten Änderungen des nl-Wikis zeigt jedoch, dass dort gar nichts passiert ist. Achja, und für das pl-Wiki kann man gar nichts eintragen, was aber dem Pop-up-Fenster zufolge bestimmt bald möglich sein wird. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:52, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das mit dem nl-Wiki ist 3PO bekannt, allerdings weiß er noch nicht, woran das liegt. Er sagte, er wird sich heute im Laufe des Tages auf Fehlersuche begeben. 00:53, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, gut, wenn das schon bekannt ist.--Anakin Skywalker 00:54, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem beim pl-Wiki ist, dass dort eine ältere MediaWiki-Version installiert ist, mit der es nicht so leicht ist, mit einem Bot etwas zu ändern. Ich bin aber dabei, eine Lösung zu suchen. Viele Grüße, 12:35, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es ist nun möglich, mit HotCat beim nl-Wiki etwas zu ändern: nl:Speciaal:Bijdragen/HotCat. Das Problem war, dass ich vom dortigen Administrator gesperrt wurde, als ich einen Test-Edit gemacht hatte, um auszuprobieren, ob HotCat funktioniert. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem Adminstrator wurde die Sperre wieder aufgehoben. Viele Grüße, 10:11, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ladefenster schließt nicht (erledigt) Bei mir schließt das HotCat-Ladefenster nicht, obwohl die Änderungen hier und in den anderen Wikis ausgeführt wurden. Hinter den einzelnen Aktionen steht zwar fertig, aber die Bestätigung erscheint nicht, wie das vor dem 2.0-Update der Fall war. Den Programm-Updates zufolge, war dieser Fehler schon länger bekannt und anscheinend wurde er auch behoben. Komisch, dass er bei mir immer noch auftritt. Ich habe auch den Cache geleert, Cookiees gelöscht und alles... das Fenster bleibt offen. Ich habe übrigens den Firefox-Browser, wenn das eine Rolle spielt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:21, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, vor 2.0 und in wenigen Versionen danach hat es geklappt, doch in der neuesten tritt der Fehler wieder auf. Ich kümmere mich mal darum. Vielen Dank für die Fehlermeldung, 16:27, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Behoben? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Anscheinen nicht.... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:08, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das Problem wurde gelöst und lag daran, dass das Bearbeitungsfenster nach dem Ändern nicht über die Rechte verfügt hatte, sich selbst zu entfernen. Jetzt wird das Bearbeitungsfenster auf eine andere Art geöffnet, wodurch der Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Viele Grüße, 23:44, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nein, das hat es nur noch verschlimmert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Jetzt wurde der Fehler endgültig in allen Browsern gelöst. Das zuletzt nur im Internet Explorer aufgetretene Problem lag immer noch daran, dass es im Internet Explorer nicht möglich ist, Tabellen mit JavaScript zu bearbeiten. Jetzt wird die Tabelle nicht mehr bearbeitet sondern nur noch unsichtbar gemacht. Viele Grüße, 00:28, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschungen (erledigt) Momentan scheint HotCat beim Eintragen neuer Kats die alten zu löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Dieser Fehler trat nur im Internet Explorer auf und wurde nun behoben. Der Fehler lag daran, dass der Internet Explorer Jedipedia mit meinem Testwiki verwechselt hat und daher eine falsche URL für die Abfrage der Kategorien und InterWiki-Links benutzt hat. Viele Grüße, 23:40, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fehler im französischen Wiki (erledigt) Mir ist eben dieser Fehler aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon aufgefallen ist, C-3PO. Ich wollte es aber mal melden. – Andro Disku 20:56, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen. Anscheinend bekam HotCat beim Abfragen des Seiteninhalts eine Fehlermeldung. Leider glaube ich nicht, dass ich diesen Fehler beheben kann, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er nur selten auftreten wird und daher vernachlässigt werden kann. Trotzdem vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 21:57, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Mit dem aktuellen Update müsste der Fehler behoben sein, allerdings kann ich schlecht testen, ob es geklappt hat, weil dies eher ein Fehler von Wikia ist. Auf jeden Fall werden jetzt Änderungen an einem Wiki deaktiviert, wenn HotCat den jeweiligen Seiteninhalt nicht abrufen konnte. Viele Grüße, 17:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat wird nicht angezeigt (erledigt) Ich habe, wie DMK gesagt hatte, Move-Rechte bekommen, sodass ich auch HotCat habe. Doch unten, wo die Kategorien stehen, wird das HotCat nicht mehr angezeigt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt wird es wieder angezeigt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:45, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Mehrfach-Fenster (erledigt) Mir ist aufgefallen, das "Änderungen bei Ossus.pl" momentan nicht möglich sind. Dann könnte HotCat z.B. alle irrelevanten Sachen einfach ausblenden, wenn das möglich ist. Wenn jedoch jemand, der das nicht weiß, es trotzdem versucht, öffnen sich mehrere Fenster. Vielleicht lässt sich das Problem auchh lösen, wenn jene Änderungen ermöglicht würden. Vielleicht könnte man sich mit Ossus absprechen. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist einfach zum Kotzen. Durch die pl Änderungen werden alle Kategorien gelöscht und einige oder alle InterWikis gelöscht. Dieses Problem sollte behoben werden. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:38, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Einfach keine PLs anklicken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:39, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, ich weiß. Doch bei der Änderung zu Schlacht von Lehon, kann ich mich nicht erinnern, auf pl angeklickt zu haben. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:43, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::: Musst halt einfach aufpassen, das er gaaaaaaaarnichts an ossus.pl verändert, keine Rheienfolge der InterWikis, kein "Ossus hat Bomben, Jedipedia hat Bombe" etc etc. Mir passts auch des öfteren, dass mir die Katze da alles rauslöscht. Wenn du siehst, das bei den Seiten-Edit beantragungen .pl dabei is, hau aufs Rote Kreuz vom Browser (Seitenladen stoppen), mit viel Glück setzt er den InterWikilink zu PL, macht aber die zweite, zerstörerische Kategorierelöschung noch net. Ansonsten halt reverten oder es sein lassen ^^ MfG Master Revan 13:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Sollte HotCat Interwiki-Links finden, die beim polnischen Wiki fehlen oder anders sind, dann werden nun die Unterschiede zwar noch in der Liste angezeigt, allerdings kann man nicht mehr auf die Haken klicken, um etwas zu ändern. So müsste der Fehler vorläufig behoben sein. Änderungen am polnischen Wiki werden wohl auch in naher Zukunft nicht möglich sein, weil trotz meiner vielen Versuche ständig eine Fehlermeldung kommt, dass die Sitzungsdaten verloren gegangen sind. Viele Grüße, 17:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Mit der neuesten Version ist es nun möglich, Interwikis beim polnischen Wiki zu ändern, und der Fehler sollte nicht mehr auftreten. Viele Grüße, 22:24, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe es gerade bei Tera Sinube ausprobiert, aber HotCat kann dort nicht den pl-Artikel bearbeiten und kommt nicht über das beantragen des Edit-Tokens hinaus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:25, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Du hast recht, im Internet Explorer und Mozilla Firefox scheinen die Änderungen bei PL nicht zu klappen; ich hatte es nur im Google-Chrome-Browser getestet. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich mir den Fehler genauer ansehen. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 22:02, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ab sofort klappen Änderungen im polnischen Wiki bei allen Browsern. -- 22:45, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Änderung wird nicht angezeigt (erledigt) Am Artikel Tiisheraan habe ich mit HotCat eine InterWiki Änderung gemacht, da WP nicht den JP Link hat. Als HotCat gespeichert hat, war meine Änderung nicht in Letzte Änderungen zu sehen, auch nicht in Eigene Beiträge oder in Versionen des Artikels. Sogar in WP ist kein Link zum JP Artikel. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 07:47, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn man bei Jedipedia nichts ändert, dann kommt zwar das Bearbeitungsfenster, aber es wird nichts geändert. Der Artikel bei Wookieepedia hat übrigens den Interwiki-Link bekommen: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tiisheraan&diff=2675671&oldid=2578805. Änderungen bei anderen Wikis werden übrigens weder in den Letzten Änderungen angezeigt (weil HotCat ein Bot ist), noch in den eigenen Beiträgen (weil sie von en:User:HotCat gemacht werden). Viele Grüße, 07:51, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Französisches Wiki (erledigt) Also, erstmal: HotCat is genial, erleichtert einem echt die Arbeit, und seitdem ossus.pl geblockt wird, tritt auch kein alles.löschender Fehler auf. Jedoch, teilweise gibt es fehler beim Französischen Wiki, zB: Familie Naberrie wird von der HotCat erkannt, dass fr:Famille Naberrie nicht exzistiert, die Seite exzistiert aber eindeutig, über die Wookie zB kann man drauf zugreifen, etc. Ist das ein Fehler in der HotCat oder liegts wiedermal an den InterWiki-Versionen? LG Master Revan 13:12, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die Wookieepedia verlinkt mit den französischen Interwikis auf ein nicht mehr aktives Wiki innerhalb von Wikia, wir verlinken hingegen auf den aktiven Nachfolger. Es mag sein, dass das Wikia-Wiki teilweise noch mehr Artikel hat, aber auf lange Sicht wird das Neue, zu dem die ganzen Aktiven des anderen Wikis gewechselt sind, das grössere und Bessere sein. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 13:38, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) 2 Weiterleitungen (erledigt) Wenn Hot-Cat 2 Weitleitungen als Interwiki gleichzeitig entdeckt, passieret der Fehler, dass dann beide Interwikis zu dem selben Namen korrigiert werden, einer ist dann also falsch. Beispiel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:45, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Also wenn in zwei Wikis eine Weiterleitung vorhanden ist, werden beide auf denselben Namen (der ersten) geändert? Pandora Diskussion · Admin 20:06, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Vermutlich liegt der Fehler daran, dass HotCat die gleiche Variable für beide InterWikis benutzt. Wenn HotCat eine Weiterleitung findet, überschreibt es daher die Weiterleitung eines anderen InterWikis. Ich dachte schon versucht, dies zu korrigieren, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Mit der aktuellen Version müsste der Fehler behoben sein (im Moment ist niemand online, der das Skript aktualisieren kann), doch weil doppelte Weiterleitungen sehr selten auftreten, kann man schlecht testen, ob es geklappt hat. Viele Grüße, 04:44, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wookiepedia stellt auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 um (erledigt) Laut Ankündigung ganz ober auf der Wookieepedia (In der Zeile direkt über den Artikel) stellt Wookieepedia am 31. August auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 um. Ist HotCat darauf Vorbereitet? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :HotCat greift bei Wikia nur auf das API von MediaWiki (das API ist dafür gedacht, dass man mit einem Computer-Programm auf Wikis zugreifen kann, ohne die Menüs und die Benutzeroberfläche, sondern nur die Inhalte zu erhalten) zu und dort hat sich zum Glück nichts wichtiges geändert. Dennoch war es gut von dir, auf das Update hinzuweisen. Viele Grüße, 03:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hatte mir nur die Änderungen von 1.14.1 nach 1.15.1 angesehen, von unserer alten MediaWiki-Version bis zur neuesten hat sich einiges geändert, aber ich habe HotCat jetzt entsprechend korrigiert. Viele Grüße, 04:06, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Template:FA (erledigt) Da der HotCat-Programmierer nicht mehr privat zu sprechen ist, frag ich mal hier: Könnte man HotCat eine Funktion geben, sodass man diese Vorlage simpel und einfach bei der WP hinzufügen und entfernen kann? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:56, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt die FA-Vorlage bei HotCat eingebaut und die Vorlage sollte automatisch im englischen Wiki ergänzt bzw. entfernt werden, denn ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, dies manuell zu kontrollieren. Allerdings habe ich diese Funktion noch nicht ausprobieren können, daher kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie funktioniert. Eigentlich ist die FA-Vorlage zwar unnötig, weil das Standard-Theme von Wookieepedia keine Icons in der InterWiki-Liste anzeigt, aber schaden kann es ja nicht. Der FA-Status von anderen Interwikis habe ich nicht bei WP eingebunden. Ansonsten wäre es aber möglich, bei Jedipedia den Exzellent-Status von englischen Artikeln automatisch zu ändern (damit man dies nicht nachschauen muss). Womöglich werde ich dies in Zukunft ergänzen. Ebenso werde ich noch die Unterstützung für CA-Artikel programmieren, sobald diese umgesetzt wurden. Viele Grüße, 19:02, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Japaner haben kein richtiges pl (erledigt) Auf der Japanischen Wookieepedia (Hauptseiten-Kennern sind die Bilder auf deren Hauptseite sicher bekannt) gibt es zwar pl-Interwikis, die führen jedoch noch auf das uralte Empirepedia von Wikia, was längst geschlossen ist. Entsprechend sollten pl-Interwikis dort nicht gesetzt werden. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:40, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ab sofort können beim japanischen Wiki keine polnischen InterWiki-Links mehr geändert werden. Viele Grüße, 03:53, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Qualitässicherungsvorlagen (erledigt) Könnte man in HotCat bei den Qualitässicherungsvorlage noch die Vorlage für Veraltete Bilderversionen einfügen, man braucht sie zwar nicht oft, aber es ist schon ärgerlich diese Vorlage manuell einzufügen, wo man ide anderen doch so schön mit der Katze setzen kann. Vielleicht kann man ja auch noch die Review, Vorlage mit einfügen wenn man schon dabei ist. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:24, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :HotCat unterstützt jetzt auch die AV- und Review-Vorlage (Beispiel). Weil diese Änderung sehr einfach war, habe ich sie vorgezogen, aber keine Sorge, ich habe die anderen Vorschläge nicht vergessen und werde sie bei Gelegenheit umsetzen, auch wenn dies noch eine Weile dauern wird. Viele Grüße, 23:35, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Bildquelle muss man jetzt wieder anpassen -> Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich glaube, ich habe das hinbekommen. Falls aber doch irgendwas nicht stimmt, bitte meinen Letzten Edit zurücksetzten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:32, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) HotCat speichert Kategorien nicht (erledigt) Ich wollte bei zwei Bildern die Kategorien nachtragen, hab ich hinzugefügt, speichern, fertig, nichts. Die Kategorien werden nicht angezeigt. Wenn man jetzt beim normalen Bearbeitungsfenster ist, stehen auch keine Kategorien. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:25, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das Problem ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn man auf Bild-Seiten, in denen noch keine Kategorien sind, welche mit HotCat einfügen will, geht das nicht. Wenn bereits Kategorien vorhanden sind, geht es. Das könnte auch an der Vorlage:Hochladen liegen. – 'Andro' Disku 17:39, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ich weiß nicht ob es an mir liegt, aber es geht um die '''Kategorisierung von Bildern'. Wenn ich ein Bild mit HotCat kategoriesieren möchte, und das tue, steht dann, wenn alles fertig ist: Bitte aktualisiere die Seite wenn du die Änderung speichern möchtest. Wenn ich auf den Aktualisieren-Button in der Navigationsleiste (des Browsers) drücke, wird die Seite aktualisiert, aber die Änderung nicht gespeichert und bei Kategorie: steht leer. Ich benutze den Browser Mozilla Firefox. 18:06, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Einfach bei Kommentar auf Speichern drücken. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion 08:32, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist dasselbe Problem wie ich es bereits oben angesprochen habe: Wenn ein Bild beispielsweise neu hochgeladen wurde, und der "Hochlader" noch keine Kategorien in die Vorlage:Hochladen eingefügt hat, wird HotCat beim anschließenden Bearbeiten auch keine Kategorien einfügen können. Wenn jedoch schon mindestens eine Kategorie vorhanden ist, tritt dieses Problem nicht auf. – Andro Disku 09:33, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Vielen Dank für eure Fehlermeldung und die Analyse des Problems; das macht es viel einfacher, den Fehler zu melden. Das Problem lag daran, dass HotCat in der Vorlage:Hochladen nach dem Parameter "Kategorie" gesucht hat, obwohl er eigentlich "Kategorie'n'" heißt. Ich habe jetzt den Namen korrigiert und ab sofort fügt HotCat auch Kategorien bei Bildern ein, die noch keine Kategorien besitzen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 21:10, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) DEFAULTSORT (erledigt) Ganz simpel: Was bedeutet das, wenn es klein und getrennt geschrieben wird. 16:32, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :default bedeutet "normal, Standart" und sort steht für sorting, also "Sortieren". Defaultsort wird dafür verwendet, dass man bei Kategorien nicht immer den Namen in jeder Kategorie ergänzen muss, einfach ein Defsort einfügen und das geht von selbst. Pandora Diskussion 16:56, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) hu und ro (erledigt) *hu braucht zu lange oder kann Änderungen nicht speichern. *ro hat eine Verlinkung zur Sithlordpedia. Kann jemand das ändern? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:33, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Die Änderungen bei ''hu haben nicht funktioniert, weil Wikia die URL von hu.starwars.wikia.com zu hu.kaminopedia.com umgeändert hat. Ben hat das Skript entsprechend angepasst, sodass HotCat nun erfolgreich Anfragen an die neue URL sendet. Die Verlinkungen zu Sithlordpedia können leider nur von Wikia verändert werden, weshalb man ein Administrator des ro-Wikis dafür sein müsste. Viele Grüße, 00:07, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Weiterleitungen (erledigt) So. Eine Detailverbesserung: Ab und zu korrigiert HotCat einen Interwiki-Link automatisch, weil er eine Weiterleitung ist. Folglich kann es den veränderten Link nicht mehr laden, um ihn zu überprüfen; zumindest versucht er einen ewig lange zu laden. Kann man entweder den neuen Link direkt laden lassen oder zumindest den Hinweis, dass eine Seite noch läd abändern/entfernen? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:01, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Dieser Fehler müsste inzwischen korrigiert sein; sage mir bitte Bescheid, falls er erneut auftreten sollte. Viele Grüße, 20:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) cs-Interwiki (erledigt) Ich habe eben zwei Interwiki-Links zum "Czech Star Wars Wiki" per HotCat ergänzt, doch werden diese jetzt nur als Red-Link im Artikel angezeigt, obwohl es die Artikel Ackbar und Barriss Offee im anderen Wiki gibt und auch keine Fehlermeldung auftrat. (Hier die Änderungen → http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Ackbar&diff=532021&oldid=531261 und http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Barriss_Offee&diff=532018&oldid=531766) Vielleicht könnte sich da einer drum kümmern. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:27, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das ist kein HotCat-Fehler sondern darauf zurückzuführen, dass das tschechische Wiki noch nicht vorgesehen ist. 14:29, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Okay. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:34, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Und hier beim Barriss Offee-Edit ist das hier passiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass sowas gewünscht ist. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 15:30, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Premia hat "cs:" gerade aktiviert, womit das Problem behoben sein sollte. 15:52, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Zumindest in der WP ist cs noch nicht aktiv: der Interwiki wird zu einem internen, nicht existierendem Link. Bitte prüfen, welche andern Wikis cs unterstützen und für die anderen deaktivieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:56, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Damit hätte sich ja dann alles geklärt. Jedipedia und das französische Wiki unterstützen als einzige InterWiki-Links zum tschechischen Wiki; das tschechische Wiki selber hat überhaupt keine InterWiki-Links installiert. Den Fehler, dass im englischen Wiki der Inhalt des spanischen Wikis eingefügt wird, tritt meistens auf, wenn ein Artikel eine Weiterleitung ist und dann bei Jedipedia korrigiert wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Fehler beheben kann; ich umgehe dies normalerweise, indem ich zuerst alle Links bei Jedipedia inklusive Weiterleitungen aktualisiere, die Änderungen absende, HotCat erneut starte und erst jetzt die Links bei anderen Wikis ändere. Viele Grüße, 01:02, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bearbeiten gelöschter Artikel (erledigt) Kann man HotCat irgenwie die Möglichkeit nehmen, Artikel zu erstellen? Wenn man nämlich z.B. mit HotCat einen LA einfügt, aber der Artikel schon gelöscht wurde, stellt man ihn nämlich neu ein, was unnötige Arbeit veruracht, den Artikel noch mal zu löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Theoretisch kann HotCat nun keine gelöschten Artikel mehr erstellen, allerdings habe ich es noch nicht getestet. Viele Grüße, 03:53, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) HotCat wird nicht beendet (erledigt) Hallo. HotCat bringt folgende Statusmeldung oberhalb des Änderungsfensters. "Seite wird geladen... Seite wird geändert... Die Seite wurde gelöscht und kann nicht mehr geändert werden". Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 07:45, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich hab die betreffende Meldung entfernt; mal sehen, ob es klappt. 13:19, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Hey Ben, klappt wieder, danke 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:38, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Die Meldung ist dafür da, dass gelöschte Seiten von HotCat nicht mehr erstellt werden können. Ich hatte aber eine falsche Variable verwendet (wgIsArticle statt wgArticleId), weshalb die Meldung an falscher Stelle angezeigt wurde. Jetzt müsste es wieder möglich sein, mit HotCat etwas zu ändern, und die Meldung erscheint nur, wenn die Seite gelöscht wurde. Viele Grüße, 04:07, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) CSS-Anpassung (erledigt) Es wäre schön, wenn die einzelnen Abschnitte von Hotcat in CSS-Klassen eingebunden wären, z.B. Kategorien in , die QS-Vorlagen in und die Interwikis in . So ließe sich mithilfe des über display:none einfach das ausblenden, was man nicht braucht (z.B. braucht LtNOWIS keine Kategorien oder Interwikis). Das wäre für die Benutzung enorm praktisch, da unbenutzte Sachen für einen nur unnötigen Platz verbrauchen. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:24, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Dies ist eine gute Idee, ich habe im Code die CSS-Klassen wie gewünscht eingefügt und mit dem nächsten Update wird die Änderung bei Jedipedia gespeichert. Weil das Hotcat-Design auf einer Tabelle basiert, habe ich die Klassen in der Überschrift und in den einzelnen Zeilen eingefügt, das heißt im CSS müssen die Klassen ohne Element definiert werden (.hotcat-kategorien, .hotcat-qs und hotcat-interwikis statt div.hotcat-kategorien etc.). Viele Grüße, 21:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Inter-Wikis können nicht geändert werden (erledigt) Hallo. HotCat kann die Inter-Wiki´s auf Wookiepedia nicht ändern. Es bleibt immer bei "Beantrage Edit-Token..." hängen. Soweit ich das gesehen habe funktioniert es für die anderen Seiten (pl, es, fi). Schöne Grüße, 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 13:01, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hm... pl sollte doch egtl nicht funktionieren? '''Pandora Diskussion 14:14, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ändern geht auf en schon, nur nicht hinzufügen. Pl geht natürlcih nach wie vor überhaupt nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar :::Ich hab die Änderung zurückgesetzt, bis 3PO sich eine Lösung überlegt hat. 15:17, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo. Stimmt, pl war natürlich ein Fehler von mir und ich meinte auch einfügen und nicht ändern. Sorry für die Verwirrung. Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 15:52, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Hallo. HotCat kann wieder mal keine Inter-Wiki´s auf anderen Seiten einfügen. Es bleibt bei "Beantrage Edit-Token..." hängen. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 10:49, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Der Fehler trat vorübergehend nach dem Login-Update auf, sollte aber jetzt behoben sein. -- 21:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Login-Probleme (erledigt) Anscheinend ist HotCat auf einigen Wikis nicht mehr dauerhaft angemeldet; im finnischen werden die Änderungen von einer IP-Adresse (87.230.107.199) durchgeführt und nicht vom Bot-Account. Es wäre gut, wenn die Fehler schnellstmöglich behoben würden. 15:17, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Was auch immer die letzte Änderung bewirken sollte, HotCat läuft jetzt bei mir gar nicht mehr. Wenn man bei den Kats auf HotCat klickt, verschwindet dies nur, es öffnet sich aber nicht das Fenster. (Verwendeter Browser: Firefox 3.6) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:45, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Änderung war dazu da, den Fehler zu lösen, dass HotCat nicht mehr eingeloggt war. Das Problem lag daran, dass Wikia ein Update gemacht hat, wodurch der Loginvorgang verlängert wurde. Leider habe ich bei meiner Änderung etwas übersehen, aber mit dem zweiten Update funktioniert HotCat wieder. Ich habe Premia schon eine E-Mail geschrieben, dass er die Proxy-PHP-Datei auf dem Server aktualisiert, danach werden die Seiten bei Wikia wieder von HotCat und nicht als IP geändert. Viele Grüße, 22:57, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Premia hat das PHP-Skript aktualisiert und nach einigen Versuchen werden die Artikel bei anderen Wikis wieder von HotCat geändert: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lexhannen_Torlock&diff=prev&oldid=3060783. -- 21:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mindestens im dänischen Wiki ist HotCat noch immer nicht eingeloggt. 11:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Selbiges im nl-Wiki. 12:57, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Der Fehler trat auf, weil ich versucht hatte, für alle Wikia-Wikis ein einheitliches Login zu erstellen, allerdings habe ich dies jetzt wieder zurückgesetzt, und Änderungen werden jetzt in allen Wikis vom HotCat-Account ausgeführt. Viele Grüße, 22:24, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Login (erledigt) In den letzten Tagen habe ich ein neues Problem beim Umgang mit den Interwikis entdeckt. Wenn ich bei einem Artikel Interwikis ergänze, lässt sich zwar alles machen (Interwiki-CleanUp etc.), wenn ich die Änderungen jedoch speichern will, gelingt dies nur auf der Jedipedia. Bei den anderen Wikis wird nur folgende Status-Meldung angezeigt: Bild: Ajax-loader.gif Login... Bisher habe ich noch nicht länger als ca. 5 Minuten gewartet, aber anscheinend hängt das ganze dann fest. In den anderen Wikis wird auch keine Änderung gespeichert. 'Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:32, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das passiert mir auch manchmal, aber wirklich nur selten. Meistens probiere ichs dann nochmal und es klappt. Bei der Operation: Knightfall hab ichs aber siebenmal probiert, immer erfolglos, bevor ichs auf der WP gemacht habe. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:35, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, ich hatte auch bisher manchmal (selten) ein solches Problem, aber in den letzten vier, fünf Tagen kriege ich keine einzige Änderung in den anderen Wikis mehr hin. Hier mal eine Aufnahme: Bild:Login_Fehler_HotCat.jpg Das Bild ist von dieser Änderung. Das war nach ca. drei Minuten Wartezeit - und bis jetzt hat sich auch nichts mehr dran geändert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:49, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Das Problem lag dran, dass ich das Login bei Wikia und beim polnischen Wiki versucht habe, zu vereinigen, und dabei etwas übersehen habe. Jetzt sollte es aber wieder ohne Probleme funktionieren; Änderungen im polnischen Wiki müssten bald auch in anderen Browsern funktionieren. Der Fehler trat übrigens nur im Internet Explorer und in Firefox auf, weshalb ich es in Chrome nicht bemerkt habe. Viele Grüße, 22:15, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Interwikis hinzufügen (erledigt) Kein Fehler, nur eine Idee zur Verbesserung: Bei Interwikis hinzufügen ist standartmäßig bg als alphabetisch erster Eintrag ausgewählt. Es wir jedoch wohl eher selten ein bg-Interwiki auf diese Weise hinzugefügt, sondern meist fügt man das en-Interwiki hinzu und übernimmt dann von da die anderen. Daher wäre es effektiver, wenn standartmäßig en schon ausgewählt wäre. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:24, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Jetzt ist "en" von Anfang an ausgewählt, damit man schneller die InterWikis hinzufügen kann. Wenn es schon einen englischen InterWiki-Link gibt, wird das spanische Wiki vorgeblendet und so weiter mit den nächstgrößeren Wikis. Dies gilt jedoch nur, wenn man HotCat öffnet; nachdem man einen InterWiki-Link ergänzt hat, wird das Wiki nicht geändert. Viele Grüße, 20:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Neuer Stub (erledigt) Moin Moin. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob, da ich nicht soviel Ahnung von Hotcat habe (also nicht die Bedienung, sondern von dem computertechnischen Text, mit dem du die JP berreichert hast), jemand die Vorlage:Neuer Stub dort auch mit einbinden könnte? (Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine) schöne Grüße, Kit Diskussion 17:00, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich kann man die da einbinden, eigentlich dürften das nur etwa 5 Zeichen sein, aber weil ich keine Zeit hab, mir das vernünftig anzuschauen. Pandora Diskussion 17:32, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ich würde es ja selber machen... kenne mich nur halt damit nicht aus. Kit Diskussion 21:29, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Mal davon abgesehen, dass es nur 3PO oder ein Admin ändern kann. Pandora Diskussion 17:56, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Würde ich gerne nochmal aufgreifen: Ich will niemanden unter Druck setzen, jedoch wäre es schön, wenn das mal passiert und nicht in Vergessenheit gerät. Kit Diskussion 22:06, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich habe jetzt die Vorlage für den neuen Stub ergänzt, allerdings ist das Problem, dass jetzt die Vorlagen ziemlich breit sind. Möglicherweise könnte man die Vorlagen auf zwei Zeilen aufteilen. Viele Grüße, 20:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe die Breite der Vorlage so geändert, dass sie in der Mitte umgebrochen werden und die Hälfte der Vorlagen in der nächsten Zeile stehen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 21:41, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) DEFAULTSORT in SORTIERUNG (erledigt) Mittlerweile wurde das Zauberwort „DEFAULTSORT“ in das kürzere, verständlichere „SORTIERUNG“ lokalisiert. Könnte man das mal so in HotCat einbauen, dass er bei neuen Edits SORTIERUNG benutzt und das auch noch als BTW-Fix durchführt (so wie das Sortieren der Interwikis). ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:52, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Es war nicht ganz so einfach, wie ich gedacht hätte, aber ich habe DEFAULTSORT jetzt in SORTIERUNG umgewandelt. Viele Grüße, 20:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Diskussionsvorlagen (erledigt) Könnte sicher ganz praktisch sein, wenn man sowas wie dei Vorschauvorlage, Willkommen, vielleicht auch Kekse usw. reinbringt. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 17:42, 17. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Juno HotCat gibts nicht auf Diskussionsseiten! Da bringen die auch diese Integrierten Vorlagen nix. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:54, 17. Mai 2010 (CEST) French wiki: article blanking (erledigt) Hi. I have a problem with HotCat on the French wiki. This blanking of a page already happened some weeks ago on another page... Alx 11:58, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :I'm very sorry about this mistake and hope it didn't cause too much trouble. During the edit, it seems that when HotCat requested the contents of the page, there was an error with the loading of the page and HotCat received an empty page. As soon as I have time for it, which should be in a few days, I will update the program to check that the loaded page is not empty; and even though the core of the problem is not fixed, at least HotCat will make sure that it tries to load such a page again. Also, your notification made me aware of another bug (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=C-3PO&diff=601930&oldid=595294 http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=C-3PO&diff=3112407&oldid=3110857) and I will change HotCat so it will only support one interwiki link per wiki. Thank you very much for notifying me about the mistake, 13:58, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::I now changed the code so that HotCat checks if the size of the received article is as big as it should be. If it has the wrong size, it will try to load the page again, and if that fails, too, it will not allow any edits on that page. Furthermore, I fixed the problem where HotCat added those random characters at the beginning and end of long pages (HTTP Chunked responses). Again, I'm sorry about the trouble it has caused you and hope that it won't happen again. Hava a nice day, C-3PO 21:10, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Keine Änderung bei Wookieepedia (erledigt) Ich hab ein Problem entdeckt, undzwar ändert HotCat zwar in der englischen Artikelversion scheinbar die Interwiki-Links, aber ich entdecke da keine Links zum deutschen Artikel. Da fehlt irgendwas. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 03:03, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :In der Versionsgeschichte bei Wookieepedia ist diese Änderung enthalten, in der du mit HotCat den Link ergänzt hast. Da diese Änderung noch vor deiner Fehlermeldung hier passierte, nehme ich an, dass du den InterWiki-Link einfach übersehen hast. Es könnte auch sein, dass du vergessen hast, die Wookieepedia-Seite nach deiner Änderung zu aktualisieren, oder dass der InterWiki-Link erst nach ein paar Sekunden im Artikel angezeigt wird (manchmal dauert das eine Weile). Sollte ich es falsch verstanden haben oder der Fehler tritt erneut auf, sage mir aber bitte Bescheid. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 21:10, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) pl hat nur eine Version - keine Änderung möglich (erledigt) Mir ist schon länger aufgefallen, dass HotCat polnische Artikel, die nur eine Version haben, nicht ändern kann. Ein Beispiel ist Schlacht um Alderaan (Großer Galaktischer Krieg)‎, ich bin nicht in der Lange, da mit HotCat Interwikis in den pl-Artikel einzufügen. (Falls es am Browser liegt: verwendet wurde Firefox 3.6.6) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:13, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Dieser Fehler trat bereits früher bei Änderungen in anderen Wikis, wo ich den Fehler schon behoben hatte, und liegt daran, dass bei einem neuen Artikel das MediaWiki-API einen anderen Text sendet als bei einem älteren Artikel. Ab sofort ist es auch im polnischen Wiki möglich, Artikel mit nur einer Änderung mit HotCat zu bearbeiten. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:24, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Laden des Skripts (erledigt) Mir ist grad mal aufgefallen, dass dieses Skript ja standardmäßig für jeden Benutzer geladen wird, auch wenn er es gar nicht benötigt. Durch das importScript(MediaWiki:Hotcat.js) in Common.js kriegt jeder Besucher irgendeiner Seite hier jederzeit das Skript geladen, obwohl es ja grad mal ein paar Benutzer brauchen. Erst dann ganz am Ende des Skripts wird dann herausgefunden, ob man das Skript überhaupt braucht. Könnte man es nicht direkt in Common.js prüfen, ob man es braucht und es nur laden, falls es nötig ist. Z.B. irgendwie in der Art à la if (hotcat_enable) { importScript(MediaWiki:Hotcat.js) }. Das könnte denke ich den Leuten das Downloaden eines 80 KB-Skriptes sparen. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 12:56, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Du hast recht, es ist unnötig, für alle Benutzer das Skript laden zu müssen. Als das Skript noch viel kleiner war, hatte ich es so programmiert und daher mit der Zeit es nicht mehr geändert. Jetzt ist es aber besser, die Überprüfung vor dem Laden zu machen, und ich habe es entsprechend geändert. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 15:19, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Finnisches Wiki reagiert nicht auf HotCat (erledigt) Finnisches Wiki reagiert nicht auf HotCat und kann durch nicht beendet werden. Yoga '''Diskussion 19:52, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hab grad gesehen, dass evtl. die Adresse nicht stimmt WP hat '''http://fi.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ und JP hat http://fi.starwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/. Yoga 'Diskussion 19:58, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Seit ein paar Tagen ist das finnische Wiki nach Shoutwiki umgezogen, weil sie – ähnlich wie einige andere Wikis – mit Wikia unzufrieden waren. Ben Kenobi hat dies zuerst gemerkt und daher bereits die Domain des finnischen Wikis nach Shoutwiki korrigiert. Ich vermute mal, dass ich für Shoutwiki noch einen eigenen HotCat-Account anlegen muss, daher kann es sein, dass dort im Moment die Änderungen nicht funktionieren. Davon abgesehen scheint Shoutwiki sowieso gerade abgestürzt zu sein, ich probiere es später noch einmal. Viele Grüße, 23:23, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Die fi-Jedipedia ist mit Mann und Maus umgezogen, also sollte das Konto auch da schon vorhanden sein - außerdem wurden wir darum gebeten, die Links entsprechend zu ändern. Allerdings haben die gerade tatsächlich technische Probleme, deshalb ist das nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich. 23:33, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das finnische Wiki scheint wieder zu funktionieren: fi:Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/HotCat. -- 20:39, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) Signaturen (erledigt) Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass die Signatur automatisch mit in eine Vorlage kommt? Also, wenn ich z.B. einen SLA in nen Artikel reinpacke, automatisch die Signatur dabei ist, weil die ja bei vielen Vorlagen sowieso dabei sein sollte und es auch nicht schaden würde, wenn sei fehlt. 'KitDiskussion 15:48, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Das is doch da einhakbar! [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 17:44, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich sehe jetzt erst, dass es da eine Antwort gab :P Ich meinte es im Sinne von, dass man auch ohne Text einzugeben die abgibt, da das bisher nicht der Fall ist. KitDiskussion 20:58, 23. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich habe es jetzt ermöglicht, dass auch die Signatur ohne Beschreibung ergänzt wird. Allerdings sollte bei den meisten Vorlagen, insb. der Vorlage:SLA, trotzdem noch eine Begründung für den Löschantrag gegeben werden; bei anderen Vorlagen ist dies nicht unbedingt nötig. Viele Grüße, 20:25, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST)